Just a boys' love
by Veelitann
Summary: Shaolan est revenu de HongKong. Mais pendant son temps d'absence, sa vision des choses semble avoir radicalement changé. [Yaoi ShaolanXEriol]


06/06/2004

* * *

**Just a boy's love**

* * *

Il était là, fredonnant doucement. Ou plutôt, il le surveillait. L'épiait. Lui et son éternel air mystique. Lui et ses grands yeux hypnotisant. Jusqu'à son retour de Hongkong, il ne pensait pas qu'il oublierait la jeune fille aux grands yeux vert profond. Sakura Kinomoto. Pendant près de cinq années, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Et maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce jeune homme qu'il avait revu dès son arrivée, par hasard. Il avait pourtant été un adversaire redoutable.

Caché derrière un épais buisson, il l'observa sortir du petit restaurant où il venait de déjeuner. Sa cravate avait disparu, et il était au bras d'une jeune fille à l'allure fraîche et gaie. Et mignonne. Trop mignonne. Beaucoup trop. Il grimaça en sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa paume lorsqu'il serra trop le poing, et fourra sa main dans sa poche pour éviter l'écoulement du sang sur le sol.

Ca y est. Eriol avait disparu.

Shaolan s'assit sur un bac en soupirant et sortit sa main de sa poche. Encore une veste à nettoyer. Combien de temps tout cela allait-il durer? A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, toujours accompagné, il se sentait soudain mal à l'aise, mais pas de la même manière qu'autrefois. C'était bien plus fort…Intime…? Peut-être…De la jalousie?

…

…NON! Sûrement pas!

Il s'assena une claque monumentale, grimaçant de douleur en se rendant compte qu'il avait utilisé sa main blessée.

-Aïe…

Il fouilla ses poches à la quête d'un mouchoir ou d'une quelconque chose pour essuyer le liquide rouge qui coulait à présent sur sa joue.

-'Tain…

-Depuis quand jures-tu de cette manière?

Shaolan sursauta brusquement en entendant la voix. Il redressa aussitôt la tête.

Ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec des iris d'un bleu prononcé, appartenant prenant par leur beauté.

Il déglutit, se retenant bien mal, et par tous les moyens, de rougir comme une pucelle.

Pas simple.

Eriol sourit.

"C'est encore pire…"

L'anglais soupira en secouant la tête, puis mit la main à sa poche, tranquillement.

Il en sortit un paquet de mouchoir simples qu'il tendit au jeune homme.

-Tu vas t'en mettre partout, si tu continues à attendre…

Cette voix continuellement sereine…

Ce timbre grave…

Adressés à lui, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps…

Shaolan le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Eriol s'assit à ses côtés.

-Depuis quand es-tu revenu de Hongkong? Demanda-t-il en se penchant.

Il ramassa une petite pierre pointue qui traînait à ses pieds, sans sembler sentir le regard fixé sur lui, et ser redressa.

Shaolan détourna les yeux immédiatement.

-De…Depuis…Un an…Je crois…bafouilla-t-il.

-Tu "crois"?

Eriol avait l'air surpris.

-Tu ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps tu es rentré?

Shaolan haussa les épaules.

Il avait eu bien autre chose à faire que compter les jours qui passaient.

-…J'étais occupé…murmura-t-il.

-Mais quand même…Tu te souviens, la veille de ton départ? Je t'avais appelé, chez toi…

-Mmh…

Ce jour-là, il se foutait totalement de ce que pouvait raconter l'Anglais. Mais il était bien possible que ce soit vrai.

-Je t'avais demandé d'essayer de passer à la maison, si tu revenais…Visiblement, tu ne m'as pas écouté…

-Désolé. 'M'en souviens pas…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Passe quand même un de ces jours…Ca me ferait plaisir…

Shaolan resta immobile un long moment avant d'hocher la tête une nouvelle fois.

Plaisir?

Pas autant que lui…Ou en tout cas, pas de la même manière…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait?!

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi, ce délire!

Eriol se redressa soudain, un grand sourire illuminant son visage malgré l'assombrissement du ciel, le soleil disparaissant lentement à l'horizon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ce soir?

-Euh…Je…

Shaolan fouilla dans son esprit sans dessus dessous, complètement décontenancé par la question.

-Rien…Je crois…

-Alors viens donc à la maison! S'exclama aussitôt Eriol.

Si son corps semblait en constant mouvement, mû par une joie que ne s'expliquait pas Shaolan, la main de l'Anglais tenant la petite pierre restait parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même, lançant le petit caillou pour le rattraper, sans cesse.

-Euh…Je…Je ne sais pas…

Les soubresauts s'arrêtèrent soudain, le poing d'Eriol se referma sur le gros gravier.

Et avant que Shaolan ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme s'était penché sur lui, l'allongeant presque sur le banc.

-Alleeeez, s'il te plait…

L'autre main d'Eriol s'était posée sur son torse, en une légère pression.

Un lampadaire s'alluma derrière l'occidental, son visage s'assombrissant aussitôt, en plein contre-jour.

-E…Eriol…S'il…Te plait…

-Au départ, c'est plutôt moi qui disais "s'il te plait", non? S'amusa le jeune homme.

Eriol le relâcha, souriant toujours.

Il se leva, ramassa sur le sol sa cravate qui était tombée de sa poche, et se tourna de nouveau vers Shaolan, toujours à demi allongé sur le banc.

-Alors, tu viens? redemanda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas tellement le choix…

-Ecoute, Hiiragizawa…Je ne sais pas si…Enfin…

Au même moment, il croisa le regard du jeune homme.

Il soupira, et se redressa comme il put.

-Bon…D'accord…Je vais venir…

Un nouveau sourire, encore plus scintillant, apparut sur le visage d'Eriol.

-Yes! Thanks, Li!

Shaolan frémit comme l'autre l'appelait par son prénom. Tandis que lui, il avait préféré l'appellation par le nom de famille…Du moins pour l'instant, bien que cela le démangea de prononcer le prénom de son interlocuteur.

Eriol lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se relever.

Il fut surprit de voir Shaolan grimacer douloureusement, et regarda leurs deux mains.

-Idiot…murmura-t-il en voyant la blessure.

Il ne pouvait voir les marques, cachées sous le sang.

Il prit un mouchoir en tissu, et en entoura la main blessée de Shaolan, avec précaution.

-Mais comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour faire ça?

-…Un…Accident…

Juste un petit, tout petit mensonge. Il était bien obligé, de toute façon.

Eriol avait presque l'air de le croire.

-Bon…On y va? fit-il.

Shaolan hocha la tête, et le suivit.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant la bâtisse.

Ils descendirent, Eriol insistant pour payer la course.

Shaolan s'avança vers le perron, redécouvrant l'immense demeure, visitée la dernière fois il y avait plusieurs années de cela.

Eriol le rejoignit, et ouvrit la porte.

Il l'emmena directement à la salle de bain, et se mit à fouiller dans un placard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

-Désinfectant…grogna l'autre.

Il brandit un petit flacon d'un air triomphant.

-Viens là, toi, commença-t-il d'un air menaçant en attrapant une poche de cotons.

Shaolan approcha lentement. Justement ce qu'il n'aimait pas: le désinfectant qui piquait à mort…

Voyant sa réticence, Eriol lui attrapa le poignet, ôté le bandage de fortune qu'il lui avait fait, et appliqua fermement un coton imbibé de produit sur la blessure.

-AIE!

-Idiot! Laisse-toi faire! Répliqua aussitôt son "tortionnaire".

-Espèce de brute! T'aurais pu faire plus doucement, quand même!

-Laisse-toi faire, sinon tu auras encore plus mal.

Erol fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement. Shaolan avait parlé d'un "accident", pour cette blessure. N'importe quoi. La forme de chacun des ongles était parfaitement nette et reconnaissable, pour chaque plaie.

Qui donc avait pu lui faire ça? Une fille? Peut-être…

A moins que ce soit lui…

Shaolan n'était vraiment pas du genre à se faire avoir par une femme. Enfin, pas d'après ce qu'il savait de lui. Et il en connaissait un rayon.

Eriol attacha l'extrémité de la bande qui protégeait la main.

-Voilà…Fais plus attention, la prochaine fois!

Shaolan grogna en baissant la tête.

L'Anglais faillit éclater de rire. Le Chinois donnait vraiment l'impression qu'il était complètement sans défense face à lui.

Soumission presque complète.

Il sourit d'autant plus à cette pensée. C'était amusant. Depuis plusieurs années, il jouait les amants pour beaucoup de jeune filles ou de jeunes femmes. Mais jamais il n'avait voulu avouer à qui que ce soit ses réelles tendances. En semaine, il était avec des femmes. Le week-end avec des hommes. Pour combler le manque qu'avait causé le départ de l'un d'eux, il y avait de cela quelques années.

-Et il est rentré…murmura-t-il.

Shaolan leva les yeux d'un air intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, toi?

-Rien, rien…

Il était juste là, sous ses yeux…

D'habitude, il se réveillait toujours à ce moment précis. Et découvrait que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Mais cette fois, tout avait l'air si réel…

Il voulait y croire.

-Hiiragizawa? Ca ne va pas?

Le jeune homme hésita visiblement quant à sa réponse.

-Je…

Il l'entraîna au salon, et s'assit sur un des coussins du canapé, Shaolan à ses côtés.

-Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé d'aimer quelqu'un sans que celui-ci soit au courant, qu'il parte pendant longtemps, pour revenir plusieurs années après…?

Eriol avait baissé la tête, gêné. Shaolan le fixait de ses grands yeux bruns. L'Anglais aimait donc quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Ou plutôt, il avait aimé, des années auparavant.

-P…Peut-être…

Qui avait-il aimé lui-même? Sakura? Non…De plus, dans ce contexte-là, c'était lui, Shaolan, qui était parti, de son plein gré. Et même s'il avait pensé à elle durant presque tout ce temps, il n'en avait pas été de même depuis son retour.

-Enfin…Je ne sais pas trop…

Shaolan se mit à regarder ses pieds à son tour, avant de demander à nouveau.

-Et…Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour cette personne, à présent?

Eriol ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

-Je l'ai revu aujourd'hui même…Et…Je pensais que c'était fini…Que j'avais tout oublié…Mes sentiments…Mais…C'est encore pire qu'avant…

Shaolan hocha la tête. Il s'agissait certainement de cette fille qui l'accompagnait plus tôt. Il rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière, contre le dossier du canapé.

-Est-ce que tu vas le lui dire? Peut-être que c'est pareil pour elle…

Eriol sourit bizarrement et lui lança un regard en coin.

-Peut-être…Ce serait étonnant…

Ils restèrent silencieux un court instant.

Shaolan soupira.

-Tu as essayé de le lui faire comprendre?

Eriol secoua la tête.

-Non…Enfin je ne sais pas trop, en fait…

-Tu devrais peut-être essayer…

Eriol tourna la tête vers le Chinois. Essayer?

Mais en fait…Pourquoi pas…?

-Si…

Il posa doucement sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme, se penchant vers celui-ci.

-…C'est toi qui…

Son autre main prit place en douceur à la base du visage de Shaolan.

-…Me le conseille…

Shaolan ne bougeait plus, et se demanda même un court instant s'il ne devait pas peut-être arrêter de respirer.

La jambe d'Eriol se suréleva légèrement, et passa au-dessus des cuisses du descendant de Clow pour se placer à califourchon sur ses jambes.

-…Alors d'accord…acheva l'Anglais.

-Euh…Eriol?

Eriol ne répondit pas, rapprochant d'avantage son visage du sien. Il ferma à demi les yeux, alors que ses lèvres se posaient doucement sur celles du jeune homme.

Une chaleur agréable s'empara de son corps alors qu'Eriol se pressait contre lui.

Il se reprit vaguement, et referma ses bras autour du corps fin du jeune homme assit sur lui. Il entrouvrit les lèvres lorsqu'une langue curieuse vint les caresser, légèrement hésitante. Elle y pénétra doucement.

Peu à peu, Shaolan sentait son sœur s'alléger et en même temps son corps semblait demander de plus en plus fortement ce contact physique.

Eriol s'écarta lentement, à contrecœur. Il plongea ses iris bleues dans celles, couleur noisette, de Shaolan.

-Li…Je t'aime!

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir brusquement.

Son cœur allait exploser.

De joie.

Pourquoi était-il si heureux de ce que lui disait Eriol?

Peut-être que lui aussi, ce qu'il se refusait chaque jour, toutes les fois où il le voyait…Etait-ce donc ça?

Ce qu'il voulait dire depuis longtemps…Il voulait dire…Il voulait le dire…

-…Moi aussi…

Ces mots…

-Je…T'aime…

Il baissa les yeux. Mais presque aussitôt, Eriol passa ses bras autour du cou de Shaolan, et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Son corps était secoué de léger soubresauts.

Shaolan se figea en entendant les petits sanglots presque inaudibles.

-Je…Eriol? P…Pourquoi pleures-tu? Je…J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

Il sentit le jeune homme secouer fortement la tête, négativement, et sourire contre sa peau.

-Non…Pas du tout…Au contraire…C'est…De la joie…Depuis le temps que j'attends ça…

Shaolan sourit à son tour.

Il referma ses bras de nouveau autour du corps d'Eriol, s'enivrant de sa présence. Sa chaleur. Son odeur légère, agréable. Presque sucrée.

Il se dit qu'il pourrait rester ainsi l'éternité.


End file.
